1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule medical apparatus system for acquiring in-vivo information by inserting a capsule medical apparatus into a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a capsule endoscope system that inserts a capsule medical apparatus into a subject to capture in-vivo images, receives the captured in-vivo images with a receiving device, and displays a group of the in-vivo images received by the receiving device on an image display device has been proposed (see WO/07/077922). With this capsule endoscope system, a doctor observes the in-vivo images displayed on the image display device to perform in-vivo examination.